Blind Love
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Two years ago, Abigail Sinclair was in an accident that left her blind. Now, with the help of her sister and best-friend, Haley, and guide dog Ollie, Abbie is finally going back to school. How will the angry werewolf react to imprinting when looking into unseeing eyes? And will there be another treat for a special young lady?
1. Chapter 1

I stand on the beach, the water of La Push washing up my ankles. I could hear my dog, Ollie, barking as he runs to meet the waves. He loves the sea, loves to battle the waves as they come to meet the shore. I've been bringing him down here to the beach since I first got him, two years ago; playing in the sea is a treat for him.

I turn around, wrapping my jacket around me with my free hand. I take careful steps as I slowly make my way to the road. I'm not entirely sure on the time, but I'm guessing its around six since I'm getting hungry. Mom's probably got dinner cooking.

"Ollie" I call, not stopping my walking. "Ollie, come on."

"Heads up!" I hear someone shout.

"Ollie!" I shout, stumbling backwards, my hands searching the space around me.

I hear him barking a warning, hear the pads of his feet soft against the sand. I also hear bigger thuds, running feet. By the sounds of it, someone tall and heavier than me. This only makes me more nervous as I frantically search around me again. Ollie's footsteps are closer but so are the other persons.

I hear the persons feet stop and also a grunt, they are jumping. Then someone is knocking into me and I'm falling. I scream from the shock, not knowing what's going on. A pair of arms lock around me and I feel myself being turned. I grunt as the air is knocked out of me as I land on someone's hard chest.

"Ouch" I say, quickly pushing myself off the person.

"Dude, seriously?! I said 'heads up'! Besides, how could you not see the ball, you were looking right at it" the person, a guy, says. I look up at the general area of where the voice is coming from. I hear him gasp, "Shit!"

"No, I didn't see you or the ball... I'm blind you idiot" I tell him, my non-working eyes stinging with tears. I feel Ollie next to me, his nose on my hand. I take hold of his lead, "come on Ollie, home."

"Wait, please, I'm sorry" he grabs my arm. "I didn't know."

"Get off me! Let me go!" I pull away, panicking. Ollie growls, taking a protective step in front of me. "Ollie, home."

After a final growl at the guy who I'll never be able to see, Ollie begins to lead me in the direction of home. That's what I love about Ollie; he's not just my guide dog, he's my best-friend and my protector. He's always been there for me over the past two years... I got him 3weeks after the accident.

"I'm really, really sorry" he calls after me. "Let me walk you home, please."

"I can walk home on my own" I tell him.

"Please" he begs. "I feel so bad for hurting you physically and emotionally. Please!"

"I said I can walk home on my own, I don't need anyone to help me; I have Ollie for that and he's done a good job these past few years" I say through gritted teeth.

"Pl-" he begins.

"Paul, she said no" another male says, his voice getting closer with each word.

"Jared!" Paul spits.

I quicken my steps as my feet meet the road, I'm so grateful that I decided to wear sandels instead of my normal boots. It would take me at least five minutes to get the sand off my feet and to put my boots on. Five minutes for that Paul guy to talk to me and harass me more. Paul... Paul, Paul, Paul... Paul Lahote! That ass-hole!

"Abbie, where have you been?" Mom asks as I walk in through the front door.

"Sorry, we were at the beach. Some guy ran into me and then tried to walk me home after finding out about...me" I reply, shaking my head as I lower it.

"What?! What happened, who was it?" I feel her hands land on my arms and I'm brought into a hug.

"A football, I think, was thrown and he was running to get it. He called out a warning but I didn't know... he bumped into me" I explain.

"Who was it, baby?" she pushes.

"Paul...It was Paul Lahote" I tell her. "But before you ask why Ollie didn't pull me away, I started walking back to the road without him; like usual."

"Oh, Abbie, you should be more careful!" she scolds. "You could have been really hurt!"

"I know, mom, I'm sorry" I sigh.

"Abigail!" my younger sister, Haley, shouts down.

"Go on, go see what she wants" mom pats my arm. "dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay" I nod. "Come on, Ollie, lets go find Haley."

Ollie and I walk down the hall, taking the second right into the bedroom. As soon as we are through the doorway, Haley grabs my hand and starts pulling me. If it was anyone else, I would be hesitant; very hesitant. Its Haley though and I trust her more than anyone. When I became blind, she ordered mom and dad around, telling them to move all my stuff into her room; we were to share. There's enough room for our own rooms but she wants to make sure I'm looked after and I'm grateful for that.

She gently pushes me down on her bed, which she knows I like to sit on when talk to her, and, I'm guessing, stand directly in front of me. She's tapping her foot and I can a little clicking noise, she must be texting. Since my accident, I've had to improve my senses; my hearing is amazing. I can now identify loads of different things by touch easily.

"What's up?" I question, stroking Ollie's head.

"Right, so, according to Stacy I've been really out of order. Mark started slagging you off and I wasn't having any of it, so I told him to shut up. Then we got into an argument. Anyway, I told him that we can't date any more or be friends even" she explains. "Supposing I overreacted because he has a right to his own opinion."

"I don't want you to fight because of me..." I mumble, taking everything off Ollie. "Go on, Ollie."

"He's just been really mean lately and... I don't like it" she sighs, sitting down beside me. "He's not the guy I fell in love with, ya know?"

"Then okay, you made the right decision to dump his ass" I smile. Ollie, who's decided to stay and lay down on my feet, growls at my swearing; he likes me to be nice. "Sorry, baby."

"I still think your relationship with him is amazing" Haley breathes.

"He's my baby" I chuckle. "and I love him to bits."

"Abbie..." she mumbles. "Can I have a hug?"

"Oh, honey, come here" I say softly, opening my arms.

Her head rests on my shoulder, her arms around my waist. I lay back on the bed, pulling her with me so she's half laying on me. I feel my shirt getting wet, hear her soft cries. I hate this. I stroke her brown hair, yes, I remember the color. I kiss her too, holding her close to my chest. Ollie whines, he even has a soft-spot for Haley because he knows how important she is to me.

"Its okay, honey, its okay" I assure her. "Things will get better for you, you have such a brilliant life ahead of you... Just... just make sure you take me out to Nandos once a month."

"Abbie" she moans with a laugh. "Its your turn to buy next time."

"I'm blind... you can't expect a blind girl to pay" I say, giving her a light slap. "That's all you do: take advantage. You always take advantage of me."

"Advantage?! I'm the one who works to take you out!" she argues.

"Well, I can't work" I argue back. I push her off me and stand up. "Ollie, lets go, Haley's being mean to me."

He growls at her, playfully this time, before I hear his footsteps move from the room. I know my house well enough not to need his help, which he know, but he likes to be near me in case. I follow him from the bedroom, down the hall and into the open plan living area. He gently take my hand in his mouth and leads me to the table.

"I do know where the table is, boy" I laugh. "But thank you though."

* * *

I climb into bed, pulling the covers around me and laying my head on the soft pillow. I clap my hands softly and, within two seconds, Ollie is laying on the end of my bed. The house is quiet, apart from my room. Haley was rushing around, getting our clothes ready for tomorrow. We're starting school. We became home-schooled for a while but we're going back now. Haley, bless her, is organizing the clothes we're going to wear tomorrow and the equipment we will need.

"Right" she sighs. I can envision her looking around her with her hands on her hips. "Sorted... Night Abs."

"Night Hay" I respond.

"I love you" she says as there's the click of the light going off and the sound of her getting into bed.

"I love you most" I tell her.

For some reason, as I lay there in bed, I can only think about Paul Lahote. His voice was like a slice of heaven. It was gentle when asking to walk me home. It also sounded if he was actually worried about me going back on my own. I don't want to be hooked up on him for that five minutes though...

**Abigail Sinclair: Nina Dobrev**

**Haley Sinclair: Victoria Justice**

**Jess Sinclair (mom): Maria Canals-Barrera**

**Sam Sinclair (dad): Jensen Ackles**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for ****_Team Major Whitlock_**** - hope this is okay :) **

**I'll dedicate each chapter to the review that means the most to me :)**

**Thanks for favouriting, following and reviewing! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I don't like this one but its a filler really, I decided on something though while writing it though... Paul is going to have trust issues for a reason (good one). anyway, hope this is okay. **

"Shut up, Jared" I growl, pushing him away.

"Oh, Paul, come give granny a kiss" he laughs, reaching to pinch my cheek.

"Fuck off" I push him again, making fall over.

"Oh, help granny up" he laughs from the sand, reaching towards me.

"Screw you" I kick him.

"Paul, go long!" I turn to see Embry holding a football and backing away from me.

I start backing away slowly while watching him. He brings his arm back before stepping into the throw. I jog backwards, positioning my arms in front of me. I grab it, shaking my head and shouting at Embry for his lame throw. Jared, laughing, says he'll throw instead and jogs to where Embry is standing. I throw the ball back, lighter than I would normal throw.

"Ollie. Ollie, come on" I heard a girls voice, as sweet as sugar, call as I was running to catch the ball. I glance up and sure enough, there's a girl walking up the beach.

"Heads up!" I shout a warning, looking back to see the position of the ball.

"Ollie!" she shouts, her voice stressed as she looks around. Her arms seem to be searching the air around her. She's looking right at the ball, she knows its coming.

I jump to catch it but I didn't calculate it right. I knocked into her, sending us both to the ground. I twist us, making sure she lands on top of me. The air is blown out of her as we land and her brown hair messing up.

"Ouch" she groans, pushing herself off of me.

"Dude, seriously?!" I ask. "I said 'heads up'! Besides, how could you not see the ball, you were looking right at it."

She lifts her head then and my eyes look into hers. They were the exact color of melted chocolate which I could help but allow to warm my heart. Her hair is long and brown, reaching her elbows in straight locks. Her skin is lightly tanned and looks so soft that I just want to touch it. And her lips! God, I want to kiss them! So pink and plump.

"Shit" I gasp, realising what's happening. I've imprinted.

"No, I didn't see you or the ball... I'm blind you idiot" she says, her eyes beginning to water. A dog comes up beside her, his nose touching her hand. She takes hold of his lead, "come on Ollie, home."

"Wait, please, I'm sorry" I grab her arm. "I didn't know."

"Get off me! Let me go!" she panics, pulling from my grasp. Her guide dog, Ollie, grows as he moves to stand in front of her. "Ollie, home."

"I'm really, really sorry" I call after her as she begins to walk away. "Let me walk you home, please."

"I can walk home on my own" I tells me, facing straight ahead.

"Please" I beg. "I feel so bad for hurting you physically and emotionally. Please!"

"I said I can walk home on my own, I don't need anyone to help me; I have Ollie for that and he's done a good job these past few years" she insists.

"Pl-" I begin.

"Paul, she said no" Jared says, walking towards us.

"Jared!" I spit.

I watch as the girl... I don't even know her name... walks away with a stiff back. What the hell?! Why did I have to imprint, and on a blind girl?! She has a dog who no doubt hates me and who also seems protective, that won't work out well. Hell, I never even wanted to imprint.

"She's blind!" I tell Jared.

"So I heard" he nods.

"She's walking home alone" I tell him.

"Which she has done before" he continues to nod.

"She can't see where she's going!" I stress. "Wait, why am I panicking? I don't even want an imprint, besides, she was rude!"

"Paul, don't be an idiot" Jared rolls his eyes. "You may say that but you care about her..."

"I don't even know her name" I shake my head.

"So go find out" he smiles, patting my arm.

No, I don't care about her. I don't want to be tied down, I don't want to rely on someone. People only let you down. I could only trust Granny, which is embarrassing, dad and the pack... The pack was forced. Anyway, seeing into their heads helps assure me. The girl is meant to be perfect for me though... a wolf imprints on the girl who is perfect for them...

As I walk away from the beach, I grab a hot-dog from the table. I eat it on the way to the trees, wishing I had stopped to add ketchup... I like ketchup. I shove the last bite into my mouth as I unbutton my jeans, thinking of all the things that make me angry. Thinking of all the things that make me want to be a wolf.

"Abigail!" I get to her house as a girl shouts from somewhere near the back of the house. Her voice is similar to my imprints but different.

"Go on, go see what she wants. Dinner will be ready soon" another female voice says.

"Okay" the voice of beauty says. "Come on Ollie, lets go find Haley."

So the other girl was calling for Abigail who is my imprint... and that girl is Haley. Then who's the other one, the one who said about dinner? Her mom? Maybe, I'll have to find out. Mom's are cool, dads are trouble... they always want to look after their little princesses.

"What's up?" Abigail asks after sitting down on a bed,

"Right, so, according to Stacy I've been really out of order. Mark started slagging you off and I wasn't having any of it, so I told him to shut up. Then we got into an argument. Anyway, I told him that we can't date any more or be friends even" Haley explains. "Supposing I overreacted because he has a right to his own opinion."

"I don't want you to fight because of me..." Abigail mumbles, a rustling noise around her; as if doing something. "Go on, Ollie."

"He's just been really mean lately and... I don't like it" her sister sighs, sitting down beside me. "He's not the guy I fell in love with, ya know?"

"Then okay, you made the right decision to dump his ass" Abigail tells her. Ollie, who's decided to stay and lay down on my feet, growls at my swearing; he likes me to be nice. "Sorry, baby."

"I still think your relationship with him is amazing" Haley breathes.

"He's my baby" Abigail chuckles. "and I love him to bits."

"Abbie..." she mumbles. "Can I have a hug?"

"Oh, honey, come here" Abbie says softly.

Someone was slagging Abigail off?! Why, what's she done?! She can't help being blind, its not her fault. I know she hasn't always been blind, an accident had happened a few years ago... I don't know exactly what happened though. It angers me, knowing someone was being horrible about her for no reason. She's an innocent girl! If I were on two legs, I would be exploding into a wave of fur... to late though, already a wolf.

I back away from the house, turning around and sprint the opposite way. I hate the thought of people saying horrid things about her. I hate the thought of her being bullied. I hate the thought of her being upset. I hate myself for hurting her earlier. I hate that I care so much... it actually scares me. I don't care though, I, actually, want this...

Slowly, I feel myself calming down, relaxing enough to phase back. I don't even realise I'm doing it really. The fur retreats, leaving behind the tanned skin of every Quileute tribe member. I grab my pants from where they were tied to my ankle and pull them on. I run a hand through my black hair as I walk the rest of the way home.

"Paul?" My grandma shouts as I walk through the door.

"Shit" I hiss under my breath, the dragons caught me. "Yes?"

"Honey, where have you been?" she asks, waddling out of the kitchen. She isn't waddling because she's fat, she has a bad hip... granddad was lively when he was... alive.

"I was at the beach" I reply, taking her by the elbow and walking her to the living room.

"You missed dinner, nothings left" she tells me. "You'll have to make yourself something, you need to eat."

"I ate while I was out, I'm fine" I assure her. "I'm going to bed, Granny."

"Okay, sleep well honey" he pats my arm.

I leave her, going upstairs and straight the bathroom. I quickly shower, getting rid of the sand and mud. I'm one of those people who doesn't like to go to bed dirty. After drying, I put a pair of clean cut-offs on and getting into bed; letting sleep over take me. It soon did.

**Leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this chapter is for - I like to think its Unique :) Well it is, I thought of it myself... crap I'm going mad!**

"Do I look alright?" Haley asks, no doubt standing in front of the mirror.

"How am I supposed to know?" I say, shaking my head.

"Oh, right, sorry" she mumbles. "Anyway, lets go. Come on, Ollie, car."

When Ollie makes no move to follow her instruction, I laugh. "Lets listen to her this once, boy, come on, to the car."

With my command, Ollie begins to lead me from the bedroom and down the hall. I call bye to mom as we pass the kitchen, making a guess at where she is. I feel someone hit the back of my head lightly before Haley laughs, telling me moms already left. I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment.

When we get to the car, Haley helps me into the passenger seat before putting Ollie in the back. I hear Ollie's slightly heavy breathing as leans forward between the two front seats. Haley's car door slams shut a minute before the car comes to life. A minute later, the car is going backwards and we're on our way to school.

The drive is quiet, both of us in our own thoughts. I consider myself lucky. I know my way around La Push High like I know the back to my hand, I used to joke saying I could find find my way around with my eyes closed. I still remember my way around, knew how to get to my classes. I won't need a guide... unless I make a little mistake...

The car drifts to a stop and the engine cuts out, we're here. I unbuckle my seat belt, feeling along the door for the handle. I find it and pull, swinging the door open and climbing out. I close the door before feeling along for the handle for Ollie's door. I can feel eyes on me and I know a pair belongs to my sister. She does this, lets me do something for myself. I love her for it. Upon finding the door handle, I open the door and reach in to grab Ollie's lead.

"Come on, Ollie, out you get" I mumble, moving to the side a little to allow him room.

There is a few tugs on the handle before its weightless and then another tug. I close the car door, telling Haley that we're ready. The car beeps when she presses the button on her key, locking it the 'modern' way. I order Ollie to follow Haley as we go towards the office.

"Hey, wait!" someone calls and I hear running footsteps. I ignore it, thinking the person is calling for someone else. A warm hand lightly grabs my elbow, gaining my attention. "Hold up a sec."

"Paul?" I ask, recognising the voice. Not only had I heard it at the beach, but I've been thinking about it all night... and morning. His voice is beautiful, husky and strong; just like I imagine him to be.

"Yeah, hey" I could hear the smile in his voice. "I didn't know you were coming to school here. Do you need help finding your way around?"

"No, I think we remember the way" I tell him. "Thanks though."

I could feel the air change, becoming warmer. The floor felt different too, it didn't feel hard under my shoes but now slightly softer and my footsteps are somewhat muffled. We must have entered the office, Haley probably held the open. After a few steps, Ollie stops and sits and I stop walking.

"Hi, we're Abigail and Haley Sinclair" I hear Haley say, a few feet in front of me. "We're meant to be starting today."

"Yes... Abigail is a senior and you..." a woman stopped speaking for a second and a few papers were rustled.

"A junior" Haley filled in.

"Yes, yes" the woman said. "Mr Lahote, why are you here?"

"Oh, I was just going to offer to help the girls find their way" Paul says, his voice close to me.

"They have maps, I'm sure they can find their own way" she said. After a few second, during which I'm guessing Ollie was pointed at, the woman spoke again. "Oh...Sorry... that would be good, Mr Lahote, you can help Abigail."

"Its Abbie" I sigh, rolling my useless eyes behind my darkened glasses.

"Miss Abbie... you do understand your classes involve a lot of book work..." the woman began.

"Oh, don't worry. My mom order the books I need, the ones I will be able to read. They're in my bag" I assure her.

"Good, good" I assume she nods. "Here you go Haley. Abbie, I'll give your things to Paul, he'll help you."

"Course he will" I mumble under my breath. Great, I have an ass as my guide.

"I'll see you at lunch, Abs. And Paul, if anything, _anything_, happens to my sister... You will not see the sun rise tomorrow" Haley warns before I hear her light footsteps walking away.

"She's nice" Paul says. "Anyway, lets go... we have the same timetable. Its Maths first."

He links arms with me and begins to pull me from the office. I don't like it but at the same time I do. I don't feel entirely comfortable with Paul guiding me, even though Ollie's helping too. When we get to the classroom, I tell Ollie that this is maths; he'll remember it and know how to get here in the future.

The noise that the class was giving off silenced as we entered the room. I knew people were looking at me, studying me even though I used to go to school with them all. They know who I am, I was friends with them up until the accident... well, most of them.

"Abbie, you're back!" a excited voice says as a pair of skinny arms wrap around me.

"Cynthia?" I laugh, hugging her back. "You haven't called me in a week!"

"Well... I'll explain later" she whispers. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back...oh, wait, right... sorry." "Its fine" I assure her. "Is... is it to do with Mamaí?"

"Yeah" she mumbles. "Anyway, I would offer you a seat but I have a partner... apologies."

"Its okay" nod, giving a small smile.

"Come on, Abbie" Paul says, leading me to the back.

The chatter had built up again during my conversation with Cynthia. She's one of the only people I kept in contact with. We spoke everyday, her giving me the latest gossip, we went out shopping and for dinner. Just like my sister, Cynthia took care of me; giving my family a break over not watching me. We were all grateful.

Mamaí, Cynthia's mother, had been feel ill for the past five months. Cyn stayed at my house for two weeks during that time when her mom when back to her home place: Ireland. That's why Cyn calls her Mamaí, she's Irish. Because of our best-friend status, I also call Mrs Stone that too. The two Stone women are very much alike, from what I can remember. They both have long, waved blonde hair, which is natural, with beautiful blue eyes and creamy skin. It took a while for them to be accepted on the Res but people soon got used to them; they're family now.

Paul helps me to my seat and I retrieve my books from my bag, Ollie laying down beside me. The chair to my left scrapes before squeaking as Paul sits down. Poor chair. I run my hands over the cover of the books, searching for the correct one. After a minute, I find it, pull it out and set it on my desk. There is about two minutes till the bell rings to signal the beginning of the period so I decide to do some reading.

"How do you read then," Paul asks, his voice right by my ear. "If you can't see? Oh, crap! That was so rude, sorry."

"You're an idiot" I sigh. "These raised bits on the paper, they feel like bumps to you but they're words to me. I had to learn everything all over again."

"Oh, that's cool. How long did it take?" he questions.

"A year... I started learning two months after the accident" I reply.

Unless he had heard the gossip at the time, I'm sure he didn't know what the accident was. He'll know soon though, the story would probably pick up again now I'm back to school. I better not hear it though, I couldn't go through that again. The guilt was overwhelming the first three times; when I lived through it, told the police what happened and then had to talk to a psychiatrist. I don't like psychiatrists, they're nosy.

My psychiatrist was Trudy, Trudy Blackburn. She asked me if I had a boyfriend, who my friends were... she even asked if I had slept with anyone... I mean, I understand why she asked – the police asked different questions to get the same answer though. Did anyone dislike me... us... I never answered her questions, I always ignored her. I know I was rude but still, she was being rude by asking those private things. Like I would tell anybody any of that information, especially the sex part.

**Cynthia Stone: AnnaSophia Robb**

**Please continue to favourite, follow and review this story :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I went on holiday to Yorkshire so I had not internet connection (pity me)! Anyway, we had to come home early - every, apart from me and my step dad, got ill... so yeah. **

**Thank you though for all the reviews, faves and follows! that means so much to me, please keep it up :D **

**Chapter three was for by the way.**

**This chapter is for RebornRose1992 - thank you! That is such a huge compliment! He's not going to go skipping happily around a field about it. hope this chapter lives up :)**

**Leopardsky - or something...**

**Now, enjoy the next chapter **

I watch as she takes notes, wondering how she'd study them; she can't read any more. She's writing actual words, taking notes like how I would. It confuses me and I want to ask about it but I don't want to be rude. She's already giving me the cold shoulder, talking to me when necessary. I don't like it.

"Haley will help me" Abbie says suddenly, turning her head towards me.

"What?" I ask, my eyebrows pulling down.

"When I get home, we'll translate it so that I can read it" she replies.

"Oh" I say lamely, nodding my head. "So, how are you liking your lessons so far?"

She says, resting her chin on her hand. "Math was hard...I'm a little behind, English was easy. Chem was okay, Study Hall? Boring."

"If you want, I could help you with your Math" I offer, biting my lip as I wait for her to reply.

"Oh, its okay. Thanks though" disappointment floods through me, she was struggling but didn't want my help. I hate being rejected. "Its not that I don't understand, its just I kept getting the numbers muddled; I'm better with words... I just need some more practice."

"Alright" I mumble. "Lunch is next, you could sit with me if you want..."

"I told Haley I would sit with her" Abbie tells me, starting to pack her belongings away.

"She can come too" I assure her.

"Fine" she sighs, nodding.

The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. Like I've been doing all day, I link my arm with Abbie's and begin to lead her to the food hall. While I lead the way, Ollie makes sure people stay out of her way. A freshman stuck his foot out for Abbie to trip over, Ollie and I both let out a growl simultaneously and he pulls his foot back. Why are people such dicks?

When we enter the hall, Abbie tells Ollie where we are so he knows where to go later. I lead her over to the table where all the boys are sitting. They're laughing, slapping each other across the head and speaking loudly. Kim sits on Jared's lap, her arms folded and not looking impressed. She rolls her eyes at something Embry says before smiling when she Abbie and I.

"Here Abs, sit down" I pull a chair out for her.

"Thank you" she smiles, slowly lowering herself. I introduce everyone, each of them giving a polite hello. "Hi everyone, I'm Abbie. My sister here is Haley."

"Hello" her sister sings; I didn't even notice her. "God, how much do you guys eat?! Not even Abs eats that much and she's a pig."

"Le!" Abbie hits out at her sister.

"Hi! I'm Seth!" the kid grins, looking happily at Haley. Fucking fantastic. "I like your hair, it looks really pretty."

"Oh, thank you" Haley blushes, sitting down between him and Abbie.

"I'm just gonna grab some food, you want anything?" I ask her.

"Erm" Abbie thinks, absent-mindedly stroking her dogs head. "An apple and... do you know what the special is today."

"Chicken, mash and veg" I tell her.

"And that please" she nods before digging in her pocket. She pulls out some money, holding it to me. "Here."

"Na, don't worry, I got it" I tell her, walking off.

I grab us each a plate of food, some fruit and a cola before going to the till. When the woman behind the till just looks at the food and refuses to tell me the price, I glare at her. I know its rude but come on!

"There are other students, you know" she says as rings it up.

"Yeah, that's why I'm getting Abbie her lunch too" I tell her, copying her tone.

"Well, couldn't your little girlfriend get her own food?" she asks, holding her hand out.

I slap the money into her hand, making her cringe quickly away. I nod over to my table and she follows my gaze. "You see that dog, that's a guide dog. You see that girl with the guide dog, that's Abbie..."

"Oh" she mumbles, quickly handing me the change and calling for the next customer. Fucking bitch.

"Yeah, 'oh'" I say before walking away.

I walk back to our table, gripping the trays hard with anger. I put Abbie's food down in front of her before doing the same with mine, slamming my cola down. Is this what its going to be like? Are people going to act that way all the time? How am I meant to live with that?! In fact, how did I even imprint, she's blind?!

"What's wrong?" Abbie asks, cutting up the chicken and popping a piece in her mouth.

"Nothing" I mumble, picking at my mash which causes the guys to look at me strangely; I'm not inhaling my food like usual.

"What did they say?" she question, dropping a piece of meat for Ollie. "And don't say 'nothing'. Something has gotten you in this mood, you were fine before you went for the food."

"Well tough luck because it was nothing" I snap.

"Bullshit, I know something was said. I'm not an idiot, Paul, and I'm not weak. I know people say stuff about me, I know they make fun of me at times" she says.

"Its not fair!" I say, slamming my fist on the table. "Its not fucking fair, Abbie! Why you, what did you do wrong?! You don't deserve this, you don't deserve to be blind for the rest of you're life. How did this even happen to you? I hate that people talk about you behind you're back, I hate the way they look at you. You don't deserve any of it."

There's a few moments of silence before her hand covers mine. "Its okay. Its not fair but its not something that can be fixed. What's happened, happened; there's no going back. I'm used to the whisper, I had them before I was blind too. And yeah, I may not deserve this but I got the good end of the stick; trust me..."

"What happened to you Abbie, why are you like this?" I ask, grasping her hand in mine.

"I was in an accident" she shrugs. "Things happen."

She takes her hand back, picking up her fork again and continues eating. Slowly, the rest of the table starts talking again. She's dealing with this, dealing so much better than I can; and its not me who's even blind. And the 'good end of the stick'?! What does that even mean? How could she talk as if she's lucky?

We finish our food in silence and when done, I take our rubbish away. She stands waiting for me when I get back and I take her hand, leading her to PE. How is she going to do PE if she's blind?

"Don't worry, I'm sitting out for PE. I go to a special centre in Port Angeles once a week, I do my exercise there instead of at school" she informs me, smiling a little. "Ollie get excited when we go, he loves it all. While I'm exercising, he get taken out for play time."

"How...How do you exercise?" I question, holding the door open so she can walk through.

"We have a ball with a little bell in, we use our ears instead of our eyes" she replies. "Listening is every bit as important as seeing. Like at lunch, the way you spoke showed you were angry, the way you slammed your drink down helped too though."

"Sorry" I tell her. "I just... I just..."

"I know" she assures me. "But don't worry, I'm not. Look on the bright side, I'm not dead or anything."

"Please, don't talk like that" I beg, my hand tightening on hers. How could she even talk like that?!

She gives my hand a small squeeze. "Sorry... Paul?"

"Yeah?" I say, looking down at her.

"I don't know what you look like...Could... oh this is so embarrassing! Could I touch your face... later, just so I can get an idea of what you look like?" she asks, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"of course" I reply, laughing softly. "But after PE, my skin always feels nicer after a shower."

"Are you flirting with me?" she smiles.

"Maybe... is it working, am I charming you yet?" I question.

"It might be but I am spoken for" she sighs.

"What?!" I ask, all traces of laughter gone.

"Dan holds my heart" she smiles. "The way he plays those drums... so hot!"

"Dan?! Dan who?!"

"Mr Daniel Flint... He's the drummer in You Me At Six..."

"Well... I know a wolf who wouldn't mind getting rid of _Mr_ _Daniel Flint_" I spit, jealous pounding through me.

"Calm down, idiot" she laughs. "I'm only joking."

"Well, it wasn't funny" I tell her. I push her onto the bench, making her sit down. "Stay, I'll see you after."

"I would say 'see you then' but I'm incapable of doing that" she says.

"Stop it!" I shout over my shoulder.

I leave Abbie sitting in the sports hall and go to the changing room. Taking my sports bag from Jared, who stopped by my locker to grab it for me, I change into the freshly washed clothes. I pull my top over my head as I walk out of the changing room, ready for whatever coach was about to throw at me.

That was until I walked past the hall. Then I wasn't even thinking of coach Dawn, not even caring of him. Then I was full of rage, pure anger swimming through my bones. I feel my body begin to shake, the wolf begging to be released. I can feel my eyes start to change, becoming more focused and being able to see further, better. For once, I don't want to fight the animal in me, I want it to be free, to take control and release its hell bent anger. I want it to go insane and reek havoc, I want it to paint the floors red. Because that's what _I_ want, _me, _the man. I, the man, want to paint the walls and floors with blood. I've never wanted to do that so much before in my entire life. Never. Ever.

**Yeah... I had to put Dan in there! he's so awesome though! so... what's got Paul raging mad?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry its been so long! Anyway, I uploaded a one-shot for my friends birthday... its about Caius finding his Singer - if your interested. its on my profile. Anyway, enjoy :)**

**This chapter is for... Team Major Whitlock - simply because you're awesome XD**

I sit quietly, stroking Ollie's soft head while I wait for the gym lesson to be over. I know your not meant to do it but... I take his work gear off, putting it down beside me. I reach into my bag, blindly searching for the little thing that would make my dogs day. With a triumphant little cheer and smile, I pull the ball out of my bag.

"Hey, Ollie, wanna play fetch?" I ask, juggling the single ball. "Go on, go long."

I hear the padding of his feet moving away as he runs; knowing that I'm quite good at throwing. I keep the first throw soft to catch him off guard and chuckle as I hear him run to catch it. I hold my hand out, waiting for him to put the ball in my hand.

"Is that your dog?" a voice asks, female, as she walks across the hall; her shoes clicking on the floor. There was an edge to her tone, as if she was somewhat disgusted.

"Yes" I reply, my toes curling.

"Well, you don't have him that well trained, do you? I mean, he hasn't come back yet" another person, male, says.

I stop breathing, tilting my head to the side slightly. I listen carefully... there was a soft whining, as if their mouth was covered. "Let him go."

"Why, what are you going to do, hit me with your little seeing stick?" the guy chuckles. Seeing stick? Seriously?

Taking a deep breath, I stand up and shove my bag away. The guys voice was to north-east, approximately sixty feet away. I know, its weird how I know this but blind people have to; it keeps us alive. Taking another deep breath, I start walking in his direction; clicking my fingers as I go. After a minute, Ollie gives a low growl and I stop; knowing I'm close enough thanks to him.

"Let my boy go and you won't get hurt" I growl, my fist clenching.

"What are you going to do?" he laughs again.

"Muerde, Ollie" I command, not thinking twice about it. Ollie learned two languages, English and Spanish. Why? My mom is part Spanish and we use the language a lot... a lot, a lot.

"Wha-Ouch! Son of a bitch!" he shouts.

"Don't you know your Spanish?" I ask, sounding appalled.

"Fucking whore" the girl sneers a moment before I can feel her hand latching onto my hair.

She pulls my head back, causing me she scream out in pain and jab my elbow out. She gasps as I wind her, hitting her in her stomach twice. I also kick out forward, hoping to hit the guy. When I hit nothing, I shout for Ollie to run for help in Spanish. The girl throws me away from her and I put my hands out in front of me, catching myself as I fall to the floor. I quickly roll over onto my back, trying to push myself to my feet. As I'm push myself up, I'm knocked down by a kick to my ankles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" a voice full of venom and anger filled the room as heavy footsteps made their way over to me.

"Ollie, Paul, is Ollie okay?" I ask desperately.

"He's fine" Paul snaps, though I don't think he means too. He grabs me softly by my arms, lifting me up. "How dare you touch her."

"It wasn't me, it was her" the dude says quickly, his voice shaking.

"You ass, you hurt my baby" I say in anger.

"What, your pregnant?" Paul stops for a minute to question me softly.

"No, you idiot, Ollie" I hiss.

"Oh.." he mumbles. Then, louder, "Yeah, you hurt her baby, Ollie."

"The mutt bit Kyle!" the girl shouts.

"Yeah, because Kyle wouldn't let him go" I argue.

"Come on Stacy, we can get the dog another time" Kyle says, his voice becoming further away.

"Yeah, like never" I inform them. "Next time I'll tell him to go for your throat."

"Calm down on the threats, sweetheart, they've got camera's in here" Stacy says.

"Bitch, watch your tone or I'll be the one to hand you over to death" Paul warns.

"Stacy" Kyle says again.

There's silence for a few minutes and I try to listen for movement but I can't... Finally, Paul whispers, "Their gone."

I let out a huge sigh of relief and turn around to hug him, thanking him. He's stands still for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around me, hugging me back. My heart rate calms and my breathing evens out. We're safe, Paul will look after us.

Then I remember. I hit him on the arm, pulling away. "You asshole, I'm not pregnant!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just didn't know you thought of Ollie like that" Paul says quickly.

"Whatever" I shake my head. "Could you get me his work gear, please?"

"Sure" he responds and I hear his footstep make their way over to my stuff. He back in a minute, handing me it all. "Here."

"Thank you. Ollie, come" I order softly.

When I feel his nose on my hand, I grab him in a tight cuddle. I kiss his forehead before hugging him again. When I release him, he lifts his head and licks my cheek. We're both happy that the other is okay. After giving his head a little stroke, I put his work gear back on; taking firm hold of the handle.

"Okay, Paul, would you mind taking us to the heads?" I ask, standing up.

"Sure" he replies.

"Thanks. Ollie, bag" I tell him.

"I have it here" Paul informs me before gently taking hold of my elbow. "Lets go."

I pull my elbow from Paul's grasp and instead take his hand, its easier this way. Giving my hand a small squeeze, he starts to pull me towards the door. Fifty-seven steps and then I hear the creaking of the door opening. Three steps and then we're turning right. Eighty-four steps and then another door creaking. One-hundred and ninety-one steps and then turning left. Another fifty steps and then left again. Thirteen steps and then a knock on a door. Thirty seconds before a voice says 'Come in' and the door opens with a _whoosh_. Twenty-three steps until I am softly pushed down onto a seat.

"Ollie, head teachers office" I tell him and hear him give a soft bark. "Good afternoon ma'am, I'm Abbie Sinclair... the new girl."

"Yes, hello, I'm Principle Max" the woman says. "What can I do for you?"

"Abbie was attacked" Paul quickly says. "They pulled her hair, pushed her to the floor and kicked her."

"And they hurt Ollie" I add. "I don't know what we did wrong though, we've never... met them before. I was going to say 'seen' but..."

"Okay and who was it that did this?" Principle Max asks.

"I don't know... Paul?" I turn my head in his direction.

"Kyle Montgomery and Stacy Bright" he tells her.

"Okay" she mumbles and I hear her type away at a keyboard. A few moments later something is put in front of me. "Will you be able to write what happened?"

"Typing would be easier and quicker, I have to use special paper to write" I tell her, feeling my cheeks heat with embarrassment. I'm so useless.

"Alrighty, just come round her – do you need help? – and you can type it on the computer" there sounds like there is a smile in her voice... I like her, she's kind.

"Ollie, other side of the desk" I tell him, standing up.

Ollie stands up and slowly leads me around the chairs and to the other side of the table. Principle Max, I know its hear because her hand is not as hot as Paul's, helps me sit in her chair. Thanking her, I turn to the computer. I thrust my hands forward, searching for the keyboard before finding it after a minute. They didn't try to help me, I like that.

Finding the space bar with my thumbs, I stretch out my fingers; feeling for the little bump where the 'J' and 'F' is. Once I find them, I can easily locate the other letters. I quickly write out what happened in the sports hall. I write what I heard and felt. Wrote the they made Ollie call out in pain, what they said, how they said it. I didn't even leave out the part where I told Ollie to bite Kyle...

"Principle Max?" I say, turning my head away from the computer. "Ollie bit Kyle, I told him to. And then I told Ollie to go get help. Ollie was only following orders, will he be in trouble?"

She doesn't respond for a minute, seeming to think about it. "No, I'll make sure of it."

"Okay" I sigh in relief. "Thank you."

"Its alright" there a smile in her voice again. "He was protecting you, its understandable. We're had quite a few complaints against those two anyway, we only needed this one."

"Their being kicked out?" I ask.

"Yep" her voice bounces slightly, she's nodding her head. "Now, Paul, go get changed and take Abbie home, please."

"My sister normally take me" I protest.

"I'll have a note passed to her in class" she says, shooing up from the room.

"Come on, you can wait outside the changing rooms; I'll only be a second. I'll just grab my bag, no point in changing" Paul tells me, taking my hand and leading me down the halls again.

**Ha, weren't as bad as ya thought it would be ;) but remember, wolves are very protective of their Imprints and Paul... is a little bit of a freak - but in a good way! **

**Muerde - Bite**

**PLEASE REVIEW! they make me so happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is for JCreader - You'll have to wait and find out ;)**

**And sorry it took so long to update. I've just started college and stuff so its all a little difficult. also, I'm going to an interview today because I might be changing and going on an apprenticeship! How exciting?! So, have you guys restarted school, college, work? How's it all going?**

"I shouldn't have left you in there on your own" Paul rants to himself as he guides me to his truck. "Should have known something was going to happen. Fucking dickheads, gonna fucking kill them."

"Can you tell the future?" I ask him, my voice hard with annoyance.

"No" he replies, sounding confused.

I reached up, slapping him round the top of his head. "Then shut the fuck up. How was you to know that something was going to go wrong, I mean – oh, did we pick up Ollie's ball? - no one can tell the future so don't worry about it."

"Did you just ask a question in the middle of a sentence?" Paul asks in amusement.

"I got distracted" I answer, a blush working up my cheeks. "I have a lot on my mind."

"What mind?" he asked with a chuckle and felt his hand leave mine as he disappeared, making sure I couldn't hit him for that.

"Paul Lahote you ass!" I laugh along with him. "Now, get back here and help me into the damn car."

There's a slight groaning sound as the door of the door of the car is opened. Warm harms grab my waist, lifting me up and placing me inside the vehicle. I squirm a little in my seat to get comfortable before reaching for my seatbelt and clicking it into place. There's a small grunting nose as Paul lifts Ollie into the car, settling him at my feet before closing the door. Its silent for a minute before the drives door opens and Paul gets in, turning on the engine.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner" Paul says after a few minutes of quiet driving.

"Its fine, you have nothing to be sorry about" I assure him. "How long till the school finishes?"

"An hour and thirteen minutes" he replies.

"Great" I sigh sarcastically.

"Why?" he asks at the same time Ollie whines.

"I forgot my keys... I was meant to put them in my bag this morning..." I shrug. "You can just... drop me off outside the house."

"What? For over an hour? no. I'll take you to my friend Emily's, she's been wanting to meet you" he disagrees.

"Paul, I don't want to intrude" I say nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I decide not to argue, it wouldn't get me anywhere and I don't really want to be waiting in the cold for an hour. I stroke Ollie's head, trailing my fingers lightly over his head. I love my dog. He's my best-friend, a part of the family, my baby. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to him.

We're quiet for the the rest of the drive, the engine the only noise for the five minute journey. Its not uncomfortable though, its just nice sitting in Paul company without feeling the need to talk. Slowly, the car came to a stop and the whining of a car door opening could be heard. I can hear a small conversation, can hear Paul's voice but not his words and hear a female voice say his name. Who's she? His girlfriend, sister, friend, aunt or something?

"Come here, Ollie" Paul says as he opens my door and then Ollie's off my feet. "Good boy. Your turn, Bee."

"Bee?" I ask, smiling, as Paul helps me from the car.

"My little nickname for you... I like it" he replies and I could imagine him shrugging. He put Ollie's lead in my hand and my boy started to lead me forwards. "Emily, this is Abigail. Abigail, this is Emily."

"Hi... I'm afraid I won't really be able to recognise you... it'll take a while, if you know what I mean" I apologise.

"Oh, its fine honey, don't worry" Emily gushed. "Come in!"

"There's stairs" Paul tells me, one hand on the small of my back and one on my elbow to keep me steady. "Three of them."

"One, two, three" I count under my breath as I mount them.

"Come on, come on, the muffins are getting colder!" Emily says impatiently and I imagine her bouncing on her feet.

"What kind of muffins are they?" I ask as I'm lead into a house and made to walk... somewhere.

"Sit down there" she says and I think she points a place out to Paul. "Chocolate chip, they're Paul's favourite."

Paul helps me sit down on a wooden chair before I hear another scratch against the floor. I reach up and slap his hands away when he decides to try to start playing with my hair; it would be too distracting. Ollie lays down, his tummy on my feet like a kind of blanket.

"Paul told me that he met someone when he stopped by for breakfast this morning" Emily says. "He said you we're pretty... I'm so jealous of your hair though, its gorgeous!"

"Oh... thank you" I blush, turning my head so it would appear as if I'm looking at the floor.

"You're so cute!" Emily squeals. "Have a muffin!"

"Thanks" I chuckle as a muffin in quickly put in my hand.

"Who gave you coffee?" Paul asks from beside me.

"I was thirst and so I stole Sam's drink... I didn't know" Emily replies.

"Emily gets a little... _strange _when she drinks coffee" Paul informs me in a whisper.

I pick at my muffin, breaking bits off and putting it in my mouth. I feel like my mouth explodes with flavour. I close my eyes, smiling while chewing. The chocolate chips are melted, mixing in with the rest of the muffin and making it just taste delicious. My mom, when she wants, can make brilliant chocolate chip muffins but they are nothing compared to these.

"Can I move in with you?" I ask with a moan, sinking into my chair. "I have never tasted anything so good before."

"Sure, the boys practically live here" Emily replies.

"I completely understand why" I nod. "Fancy marrying me?"

"I'm already engaged but otherwise, I would have loved too" she chuckles.

"So no ones going to propose to me?" Paul asks, sounding a little offended.

"Can you cook?" I question, raising an eyebrow as I turn in his direction.

"No bu-" he begins.

"Then no" I tell him. "Emily's already engaged and I'm blind with a baby, who is Ollie, and will need someone to cook for me."

"I could always learn" he says quickly.

"Okay. You learn and become a five-star chef and I'll marry you" I offer.

"Seriously?" he asks, his voice disbelieving.

"Seriously" I nod. "I love food...Emily... where's your bathroom?"

"Why didn't you ask me?!" Paul's asks in an offended voice.

"Because asking you to take me to the toilet is just embarrassing!" I tell him.

"Come on, I'll take you" there's a smile in her voice as she lightly takes hold of my elbow.

These people are smart, do they know anyone else who is blind or do a quick google this morning? Most people don't know the fact that you should touch a blind person's elbow to gain their attention or to help move them. One, someone put their hand at the small of my back and I freaked out until I realised it was my dad; he felt so bad for scaring me after that.

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

"Emily, she practically agreed to marry me!" I basically squealed while Abbie was using the bathroom.

"I know, Paul" Emily sighs, rolling her eyes. "You should hurry up and start taking cooking lessons. And no, before you ask. I'm too busy, plus, you're normally at school while I cook."

"I freaking hate that place" I sneer, resisting the urge to bang my fist down on the wooden table. "Kyle and Stacy are most probably getting kicked out but Kyle could always put Ian up to it."

"No, Ian's not like his brother" Emily shakes her head. "He's willing to listen, Kyle just wants to hit things. If they were Quileute, Kyle would defiantly become part of the Pack."

Today, the worst thing in my life happened and one of the best things. Bee was hurt earlier, was bullied and picked on for no reason. Kyle Montgomery was a complete and utter twat. I hate him, he's made a hell of an enemy now. Also, Stacy Bight is such a little bitch! I've never actually liked her, she's a slut but not an attractive one either. But, the good thing, Bee had basically agreed to marry me... in a way; all I need to do is learn to cook. I actually will as well. Grandma, who's now decided to move in with us, isn't that bad of a cook; I could learn a bit from her. Dad isn't that bad either, since mom walked out he's had to do all the cooking; he learned quickly.

I can't help the huge grin that's sits on my face as I watch as Emily helps Abbie back into the kitchen and sits her down on her chair. Ollie lays loyally beside her feet, relaxing and closing his eyes. I think like that dog. It bit Kyle and tried to get help; the good little mutt. If I can't be there to protect her 24/7, at least she'll have Ollie. I think I can trust him to look after her.

Abbie strokes Ollie's head happily, playing gently with his ears so she would gently try to nip at her hands. She smiles as he gets her finger, biting down lightly before letting go and giving her hand a lick. This, for some unknown reason, doesn't make me jump into hyper protective mode. Its like my animal and human side both know that she's in no danger, Ollie would never hurt her; would do practically anything to protect her... the good dog. Yeah... I suppose I do like him them.

**There are two characters mentioned in this chapter who are some how related to another book by SM. I changed their last names but can you guess who the characters are?**

**So, girls and boys (let me know if you're a boy and reading this please!) , what did you think of this little chappy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, sorry its taken so long - I've had no time to write between work and college!**

Abbie held my hand as we walked along the beach, Ollie playing in the shallow of the ocean to our left. I rubbed circles onto the back of her hand using my thumb, stroking my thumb across the soft skin. Her hand was warm in mine with goosebumps on her forearm from where our personal heat mixed.

"Did you mean what you said?" I can't help but ask, turning my head to look at her. "About the cooking thing, or was it a joke?"

"Well, obviously you'd have to take me on a date or two first. I'd like for us to be dating at least two years before we got married, I don't want to marry someone while still in school or anything... people would think I rushed into marriage because I was pregnant" she squeezed my hand when saying 'pregnant'.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you thought of him in that way" I quickly apologise.

"Whatever" she rolled my eyes.

"So... will you go on a date with me then? On Friday?" I ask, pulling her to a stop and standing in front of her.

"I don't know Paul... You've always been a bit of a hot-head and then there's your reputation" she sighs, shaking her head. "I can't be hurt again, Paul, I can't go through it all again."

My reputation? Oh, _the _reputation. I always knew it would someday take affect on the imprint, my imprint. Of course, I didn't worry about it before because I never thought I would imprint, never thought my imprint was in La Push. What a huge mistake that was, now is jeopardising our relationship.

"Bee, the reputation isn't real" I tell her. "I've been out with girls before, sure, but nothing happened. The girls all wanted sex on the first date and, surprisingly, I'm actually a gentleman; I'd wait until at least two months into the relationship."

"But they-" she begins, her eyebrows pulling down.

"They lied, I never slept with any of them; I've never had sex. I let them lie, let them tell everyone about the 'amazing sex' I could offer. It was rumours and just that, I don't care what any of them think of me because I know it isn't true" I assure her. "If a girl came up to me and asked to know the truth of my reputation, I would tell them but no one has and so no one knows. Apart from you and the guys...and Leah."

"Promise me you'll look after me and it won't be some big joke" she starts, taping her finger on my chest. "Promise me that you'll take me to some little diner and not anywhere fancy because I'm not wearing a skirt or a dress; its freezing. Promise me that you won't pressure me into anything. And promise me that you'll read the menu out for me."

"I promise" I agree. "I promise to all of it. So... you don't want to go anywhere fancy because you hate dressing up?"

"That and because I have expensive places. I prefer cheap things, like a simple burger and chips" she shrugs. "Plus, the little diners always do the best pies."

"Sue's" I sigh, dreamily. "She makes every pie ever heard of..."

"That's one of my favourite places to eat" she tells me, grinning.

"Where's your favourite place then?" I ask as we sit down on the sand.

"Nando's" she replies in an excited voice. "Now, come here, I wanna know what you look like; I'm guessing you've changed over the past two years."

She knelled between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hands to my face and laid them on my cheeks. Her soft fingertips ran along my skin, leaving trails fire. My breath hitched as she moved her fingers to my forehead and run her thumbs along my eyebrows; making her mouth form a small 'o' shape. Her fingers travel down the bridge of my nose, tracing the shape of it. She brushes her fingers along my cheekbones before ghostly stroking my closed eyes, fingertips running over my eyelashes. I open my eyes as her hands move down the sides of my face, stopping when they find my chin. Her fingers trace the dip in my chin before slowly reach up to my lips. She smiles slightly as she runs the tip of her right index finger across my bottom lip and then over my top.

My heart beats a mile the minute as I feel the need to press my lips against hers. I watch her as she sits back, slowly, almost reluctantly, taking her hands away from me. We sit in silence, Bee using her imagination to think about what I look like and me just watching her. Her eyes, just the faintest bit white, look off to the side as thinks.

"You have a lovely face" she informs me. "Different for sure. Very soft, too."

"Your face is prettier" I tell her.

She blushes, biting her bottom lip to stop from smiling. "I highly doubt it."

"I promise" I assure her. "You are the most beautiful person I have even seen."

I lean towards her, one of my hands moving to cup the back of her head and the other taking hold of her waist. Her cheeks are pink, her breathing quick. My lips hover over hers for a moment, giving her the opportunity to pull away. She doesn't and I lean down, brushing my lips against hers.

"Hey!" a voice shouts, making Bee quickly pull away.

"Hi" Bee replies, turning in the direction of the voice.

"Why are you not at school, Abbie?" the man asks, walking over to us.

"Someone attacked Ollie and I..." Abbie explain. "Dad, this is Paul, he saved us. Paul, this is my dad, Ian."

"Afternoon, sir" I say, standing up to shake his hand.

He nods back to me. "Nice to meet you."

"Paul" Bee says, holding her hands out. I take a firm, but soft, grip on her and pull her into a standing position. "Thanks."

"You coming home?" Mr Sinclair asks, looking at me for a moment before turning his eyes on his daughter.

"In a little while, Paul and I were just talking" Abbie replies.

"Mmm...talking...course" he nods, sounding _very_ convinced. "Fine, but if you go past Sue's, get me pie."

Abbie shakes her head, throwing her hand's up as if to say 'what the hell?!' as he dad walks away. She mumbles about his unhealthy obsession with pie before sitting down again. I slowly sit down with her, watching as her dad walks away.

"Sorry about him" Bee apologises, covering her face with her hands. "He's such an idiot."

"Its fine, he was alright" I assure her. "He has good taste in pie..."

"Sue's is the best, like you said" she sighs.

"Bee... what happened?" I can't help but ask as I watch her fingers rub at her useless eyes. "Why are you blind?"

"I told you, I was in an accident" she shrugs. "And also like I said before, I was lucky."

"How were you lucky?" I question, shaking my head. "How can being blind make you lucky?"

"Because I'm the only one who survived" she replies. "Can you get Ollie, we should be getting home."

"Sure" I say, biting my lip to stop myself from asking more questions.

I get up, brushing the sand off my butt as I start walking down the beach to where I see Ollie with a little girl. As I get closer, I realise the girl is Claire and Quil in sitting back, watching them closely. Ollie lays on the sand, head resting on his front paws and Claire plays with his tail.

"Hey, Claire, what you doing?" I ask, kneeling down to her level.

"Playing with the doggie" she informs me, leaning forward to stroke Ollie's back.

"Oh, well, the dog needs to go now" I tell her. "His owner needs him, he's a special dog."

"How is he special?" she ask, looking up at me in confusion.

"Ollie, the dog, helps my friend, Abbie. Abbie can't see, so Ollie helps her walk around" I reply.

"But why can't she see? Everyone can see" Claire tries to reason.

"I got in an accident when I was a little girl" Abigail's soft voice sounds out from behind me. "My eyes got hurt and I can't see any more. Ollie helps me and I need him or I could get hurt... could I have him back now?"

"mmm..." Claire pounders, stroking Ollie while thinking. "Okay."

"Thank you" Abbie smiles, leaning down to put Ollie's work gear on him.

The drive back to Abbie's house was quiet, only a small goodbye shared as I walked her to her door. Getting back into the car, I let myself think over what she had said. She was the only one who survived... survived what? Who was it that died. How did the accident even make her blind? Did she go through anything painful? God, I hope not.

I walk straight passed my dad and grandma who are in the kitchen doing god knows what. I head straight to my room, my eyebrows pulled down as I'm stuck in my own thoughts. I lay down on my bed, hands behind my head as I stare up at the ceiling without actually seeing anything. Well I could see, but I could only really see Abbie's face. Her beautiful brown hair pulled back to show off her tanned face. Her full lips standing out under her perfectly shaped nose. Her chocolate eyes, slowly turning white under thin eyebrows. She was perfect to me, she just wasn't to herself; not really, you could see it in little ways. Other people don't think she's perfect either, because she's blind... they were wrong and I'm going to find a way to prove it.

**Hello! So, go to my website because I have a updating timetable on there; the timetable will be starting from next week. (Remember to remove the space.)**

molly

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm planning something! :D**

**Don't forget to leave me a review, good or bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It is actually after seven on a Saturday night ;) But yeah, I got dragged to Skeg. I know the timetable was meant to start last weekend but I have reasons for not updating:**

**1: We got a new kitten and I had to look after her because of my older two cats... well... they weren't to sure about her.**

**2: I work at a nursery now, as some of you may know, and I was given ****_a lot _****of work for the weekend. it was hell. **

**Enjoy this chapter though, and I love you all!**

"Where's Ollie?" Paul asks as I leave the house, Jackie at my side.

"He's gone on 'holiday', he went early this morning" I reply. "They wanted to try Jackie out with me, see how her training is going and stuff."

"I thought their training was in controlled conditions?!" he panicked.

"Not like that. Training with new people" I chuckle. "She's passed the guidance side, she's just a nervous girl."

"I still don't like it" he says nervously.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, my eyebrows raising.

"Of course I do" he replies, as if expecting any other answer was beyond insane.

"Then trust her" I tell him. "I'm completely safe."

I feel Paul pick Jackie up, putting her in the car. Once he got her settled, he helped me in; doing my belt for me. Have people do that made me feel like a child, like I couldn't do things for myself. I know I can't do it though, well I can but it would take me about five long minutes, so I just dealt with it. The car started up and we began moving towards the school.

By second lesson, I had already noticed how nervous Jackie was in the crowded hallways. It wasn't really fair for her, to be kept and taught in a place one-on-one to be put with some who takes you into crowded areas; which you've never been put through before.

As I sat in the lunch hall, Jackie hid under the table; sitting on my feet. The guys were being really load, laughing and telling jokes. I could make out Jared's voice, tell him apart from the rest of the group as he laughed at the cute things Kim said. Paul sat quietly next me, his hand resting on mine.

Things were a little awkward last night and this morning. While at the beach, Paul had tried to kiss me last night... It wasn't against my will but our lips didn't even touch because my dad turned up; which was super embarrassing. I had been waiting for his lips to brush mine, for his heat to radiate for me. All I got though was a shock.

Paul had took me home, walking me up to the front door while holding my hand. I thought he was going to try kissing me again but his lips only pressed onto my forehead. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed; of course I was. The boy who I had thought was a man-whore, turned out not be and then tried to kiss me before being interrupted by my father.

All morning he had been holding my hand, I know he does usually to show me around but this time it felt different. There was some kind of spark between us, something that lit up and crackled whenever we had contact. I enjoyed, I loved the feeling.

I know it maybe a little silly but I couldn't help having a crush on Paul. Maybe its because he's the first guy with sight who has taken notice of me, and not a horrible kind of notice. I dated before my accident but I never felt anything special with any of them. Honestly, I thought they only wanted me because I was considered 'pretty'. The boy who I had met while blind had only cared about peoples personalities; because they were blind themselves. For some reason though, they couldn't hold my interest and I soon got bored of Ollie not wanting to go see one of them or for me not wanting to listen to their constant nagging.

Yes, Ollie did growl at one of my blind 'boyfriends'. Ollie had a dislike for him from the moment we first met him. I suppose he could sense what Patrick was really like, the real personality behind the lies and acting. His true form was exposed when I dumped him. Though he was one of the only blind, or seeing actually, guys that I liked, I didn't think it fair to date him if my best-friend was against it. Upon dumbing him, he became mean and rude. He followed me, how, I have no idea. He was really creepy and wouldn't leave me alone. He sent me messages, ones that kept me up at night with fear. Luckily, that was the three months that I was staying at my aunts house, meaning he doesn't know where I really live.

"Paul, can we go for a walk?" I ask, my eyes searching uselessly for him.

"Sure" he replies and I feel his leg disappear from where it was resting against mine. "Give me a sec and I'll be right back."

The sound of plastic trays scrapping sounds in front of me; he must be taking them away. If we're going to hang out, which he seems to want a lot, will he ever get tired or annoyed of doing things for me? If I was left to do it myself, I would probably drop the tray in the bin... ten feet from where its meant to go. I done that before I was blind once... it was pretty funny... and a little embarrassing.

Paul's warm hand touches my elbow, sliding down my arm to intertwine with my hand. I call Jackie out from her hiding place before standing up. I say bye to everyone, letting him drag me away. While passing the spot where I know my sister to be sitting, I quickly push out my foot and kick her. I take pleasure in her cry of 'ouch'.

Yes, I'm not happy with Hayley, the little witch. She realised she had a class with Seth after lunch yesterday and so spoke to him all lesson. Knowing I was with Paul, she offered him a ride home. Turns out, it not far from our house and she spent an hour there! Okay, that's not what bothered me. This morning she was trying to find the 'perfect' outfit and left a top on the floor... I was just about to say goodbye to Ollie when I tripped over it. It hurt. A lot.

"Can we go in the forest?" I ask.

"If you want" Paul answers.

I wait until I feel the forest floor under my feet, the hard rocks, snapping twigs, before I speak. "You were going to kiss me yesterday..."

Paul doesn't respond for a few seconds, making me feel like I should have said anything. "Yes, I was..." I nod, turning my head away from him. I feel his fingers on chin, cupping my face and turning me back to him. "I'm going to try again now."

The moment his lips touched mine, I forgot everything else. I forgot I was blind because I could see _everything_. I could see the way he held me, see the beautiful forest around outs. I forgot Jackie was by my side, I dropped her lead and instead linked my arms around Paul's neck.

His lips were soft, warm, firm. They took control, making my lips wrap around his in a form of submission. His tongue flicked out, running across my top lip. Feeling the butterflies still in my stomach, I pushed my own tongue out to meet his, smiling into the kiss when he lets out a moan. With one hand cupping my face and the other on my waist, he pulls me closer.

"You're quite a good kisser" he mumbles against my lips.

"I'll have to give you lessons then" I tease, smiling.

"Oh, I see" he chuckles. "Gives us a few now then?"

"Later" I roll my eyes. I turn away, holding my hand out low. "Jackie."

"She's not here" Paul says and I can hear the confusion in his voice. "Jackie!"

I hear a bark and then a dog's whine. Being the tough-nut I am, I ignore the that I'm blind and start jogging in the direction of the sound. I get pulled to the side but I don't scream when my mind registers the warm hands. Paul keeps pulling me to sides, stopping me from falling over things. Finally, he pulls me to a stop.

"What? What is it?" I ask, panic clear in my voice and my heart beats two-to-a-dozen.

"Abigail..." he starts. He called me Abigail... that could only mean something bad.

"What?" I question. "Jackie!"

_**Paul's POV**_

I felt sick as I looked at the dog, laying on the floor. I could handle if she was just dead, but she was _ripped_ in two. The tear marks were clear, the stench too. This wasn't done for no reason, this was a message. Jackie's blood soaked into the forest floor as her guts hung out. Though she could see, I turned Abbie away from the sight.

"Tell me Paul!" she orders, her heart beating faster than I've ever heard. "What it is?"

"We have to get back to the school, now" I start pulling her but she doesn't move. The stench of the vampire is strong and my eyes are searching everywhere for it; why won't she just move.

"No, Paul, not without Jackie" she argues, pulling on my hand.

"Jackie's dead, Abigail, she's been ripped in two; now come on, we have to get out of here" when I pull her this time, she starts walking in a sort of daze.

He dazed walk isn't quick enough for me and so I bend and quickly pick her up. I quicken my pace, going twice the pace Abbie was before. Why did I agree to go walking in the forest with her? Why had there been no trace of a vampire before? Fuck sake. The amount of danger I've put her in is insane! Abbie may be upset now, with the small tears falling down her cheeks, but imagine how much worse she would be if that was Ollie... shit!

"Well, if it isn't the wolf and his little girlfriend..."

**I wasn't going to add the vampire thing but then how else was Jackie going to die?**

**Please leave a review; can be about anything! I love you all :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! There's a teeny tiny treat in here ;) Enjoy!**

Girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend, we haven't even been on a date yet. Or does a kiss mean you're dating? Oh! Its so confusing! Maybe I should ask him about that, I wouldn't mind dating him; he's nice, sweet. Admittedly, he can be a jerk at times but everyone else can be too.

And wait, wolf, what? Why was he calling Paul a wolf? He's not hairy and, as far as I know, doesn't howl at the full moon. Maybe he meant something else by it. Maybe he thinks Paul's a threat, a predator. That would make sense, right, seems as he is tall and dangerous looking? Oh I give up, I don't know!

"A blind girlfriend, how wonderfully useless" he insulted.

"Back off!" Paul growls, putting me down and making me stand behind him.

"I'd rather keep my back on" the man chuckles.

"That wasn't funny" I lean around Paul and say. "But I'm sure your face is."

"Don't get cheeky" the man warns, his voice hardening.

"It would take to long for her to get here, Cheeky is in France, cheap Disneyland tickets" I sigh.

"I'm starting to wonder who actually needs the leash in your relationship" he says.

"Shut up" Paul snarls. "Now, I'll give you three seconds to get out of here. One...two...three..."

"Catch me if you can!" the man sings.

Its silent for a few moments before Paul turns around and picks me up. "Come on, we've gotta be quick."

I let him carry me, not mumbling a word any more. Cheeky is in France?! Where the hell did that come from? I have so many problems, both mentally and physically. Jackie's dead, there's going to be an investigation. Though I haven't done anything wrong, if they somehow find incriminating evidence, I might be thrown in jail and not allowed to have Ollie back. I have to have Ollie back.

What happened to Jackie had to have been bad. Even though I'm blind, Paul still turned me around so I wasn't facing her body. I'm one way I'm thankful that I'm blind, that I couldn't see what had happen to the beautiful girl. But then, if I wasn't blind, she wouldn't have been with me and she would still be alive.

Paul turns to the side, shoving something with his shoulder. The air around us changed, became warmer and somehow made me feel safer. His footsteps made muffled sounds against the floors, I've heard it before. My guess was that we were in one of the schools corridors.

After a few more steps, Paul put me down. "Stay here."

"Mmm" I nod, my mouth unable to move and form proper words.

Something clicked to my right and then a strong, female voice was talking before Paul interrupted. "Ma'am, could I have Brady, its very important?"

"Mr Lahote, what could be more important than Brady's education?" the teacher asks, annoyance clear in her voice.

"The safety of his brothers and sisters" Paul replies, his tone even and strong.

"Brothers and sisters? He only has one sister, she's not even in the school any more" she chuckles humourlessly.

"Family doesn't have to be blood related. Family is the people who are there for you" Paul told her. "Brady, its important, come on kid."

The door slammed shut and a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. Paul pulls me to his chest, tucking my head under his chin. His right hand rubbed my back, his left cupping the back of my head. He kisses the top of my head, telling me its going to be alright and only then do I realise that I'm crying.

The door opens again, this time shutting more quietly. "Abbie, what's wrong, why are you crying? Paul, what happened?"

"I need to to look after her, Brady, there's... a leech in the area. He attacked us" Paul says. "Abs, Brady will look after you, okay? I have to go."

I was passed from Paul to Brady. I felt Paul's lips on my cheek before I heard him running away. Brady wraps his arms around me, holding me tight and swaying softly. My heart feels likes its beating twenty times a second. Pain stabs through me and it hurts, the pain hurts.

"What's happening?" I hear myself ask.

"Come on, lets get you somewhere quiet, the bells about to go" Brady says.

He picks me up, carrying me down the hall. I feel heavy in his arms, like I weigh to much for him to carry. Why am I worrying about it now, I never worried when Paul was carrying me? After a few minutes he puts me down on a chair. I hear clicks, like keys clicking or being pressed down.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my eyes searching around even though they are useless.

"Texting the guys" Brady replies. "What happened, Abs, I have to know?"

"Paul and I... we were kissing. While we were doing that, Jackie disappeared. We heard her cry and went after her but she was dead when we found her. Then a man came, he wasn't very nice; he smelt too, like sugar or something. Paul scared him off and then brought me to you. Brady, why did he call Paul a wolf and why did he call me an imprint?"

"That's something for Paul to answer" he sighs and I imagine him shaking his head.

"But imprints aren't real, they're a fairytale" I try to reason. "Right?

"You'll have to ask Paul, I'm not an imprint expert" he tells me.

"And he is?" I ask. "What, does he study it all or something?"

"Just ask him, Abbie" Brady replies.

Imprinting isn't real. Imprinting is a legend passed down though the families of La Push, the families who have been here for years. The story goes that when a spirit warrior, a man who transformers into an animal, looks into the eyes of his soul-mate, he imprints on her. The spirit warrior knows from that first moment that they will be with that girl for the rest of their lives. They would do anything to make their imprint happy, to keep them safe and well. Its kind of romantic, in a way. Its not real though.

Due to my family being here for years, our roots going back at least two hundred years, we've been going to the bonfires which are open to the community. We'd go to the bonfire and listen to the stories, the legends of our people. We stopped going after my accident, I didn't feel like it. I love listening to the legends, I just, for some reason, don't feel welcome for some reason.

It wouldn't be hard for Paul to know the legends, he's Quileute too. Did he listen to them all the time? Did he ask the Elders questions about imprinting? I know there are books around with copies of the legends, did he have one, does he read it all the time? If so, that's kind of weird, no offensive if he does!

My brain feels like scrambled eggs, cold scrambled eggs. The bells went five minutes ago while I was thinking, and know its like a stampede is coming into the room. Though I can't see how many people are here, I feel like I'm being crushed, that there's loads of people here.

"Abbie, what wrong?" Hilary asks. What's she doing here? "Are you okay, where's Jackie?"

"Jackie's gone, she's dead!" I choke out.

My sisters arms wrap me, pulling me to her chest. "Oh, honey, its okay. Shh."

"Okay, this is what's going to happen: Brady and Collin, you get the girls to Emily's" Jared instructs. "The rest of us are going... _out_. Lets go."

"Take care of her" Seth says. Who's he on about?

Brady picks me up again and we all leave the room. When we get outside, goodbyes are said. I hear Kim telling Jared how much she loves him, the sound of her lips desperately pressing against his. I want a kiss, where's Paul? I want Paul.

"Where's Paul?" I ask. "I want Paul."

"You'll see him soon" Brady assures me.

"I want to see him now" I mumble. "Why did he leave me? Everyone's leaving me. Shelly left, Becky left, Phoebe and Paige too."

"Oh no" my sister mumbles.

"What?" Collin asks her, his voice confused.

"She's having a breakdown" Hilary replies. "She's been strong since the accident, she had a small breakdown but that was it. The doctor said that another big trauma could push her over the edge again. Jackie's gone, Paul's disappeared and Ollie isn't here to offer comfort like usual."

"I want Paul" I cry. "I want Paul and Ollie back."

**See, a little bit of information about the accident. **

**Right, now, I need your help. I'm planning on a future story. Here's what I need from you:**

**I need a name which you would like for the main character :)**

**I also need a description of what she should look like. A photo would be very helpful, an actress's name even more so. Hope you can help :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Its early because I'm going to London. There will be no chapter for Mea Regina tomorrow, I won't have time to write it, sorry.**

**Guest: I want a photo and actress name just so I know how to describe her facial features, it makes it easier. It doesn't have be a pic of an actress, it could be anyone. The character will NOT be pretty, well she'll be beautiful to her imprinter, but she will have beauty 'problems'. She will also be skinny but that's for a reason. it comes from something that happened to me so its going to be something like that... if that makes sense. But don't worry, she's not going to be perfect. **

**Angelkit22 - Book? this is far from book quality, there are much better fanfictions out there. But thank you, its great to know that people enjoy this story. **

**Jane and rd: Here's your update! Hope this is okay :)**

_**Paul's POV**_

Sam pushes the door open, walking into the house and straight to the kitchen. Jared follows as his beta and I walk in behind him. Emily sits at the kitchen table, her chin resting in her hand as her face is all gloomy. Kim's in the seat beside her, not looking any better, she's just as miserable. Abbie and Hayley aren't here.

"Em, what's wrong?" Sam asks, going straight to her side.

"Kimmy?" Jared kneels beside her. "You okay?"

"Abbie..." Emily starts, shaking her head.

"What happened? What's wrong with Abbie?" I ask, lifting Emily's head up but her chin, softly. "Where is she?"

"She's in the bedroom with Hayley, she's having a breakdown Paul" Kim replies. "We didn't know what to do, Hayley said she could look after her. She's been asking for you and Ollie."

I storm out of the kitchen, practically running to the bedroom. The doors closed but I don't knock, instead I just go straight in. Abbie lays on the bed, curled in a ball as she cries her beautiful heart out. Hayley lays behind her, her arm wrapped securely around her sister as she whispers words of comfort.

"Abbie?" I say as I kneel beside the bed. "Abbie, baby, what's wrong? You're okay, you're safe. Shh."

"Paul" she cries, sitting up a little and holding her arms out for me like a child.

"Oh, baby" I collect her in my arms, holding to tightly to my chest and kiss the top of her head.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Hayley mouths, pointing to the door.

I nod, giving her a thumbs up.

I sit back on the bed, holding her close to me. Her arms wrap around my waist, holding me just as much as I'm holding her. She cries into my shoulder, her tears making my bare chest slick and wet. I continue to rub her back, kiss the top of her head and tell her its okay.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask her, resting my cheek on the top of her head.

"I think its about time" she sniffles, sitting up and wiping a hand across her face. "I probably look like crap right? Well, I've looked worst before, a lot worse."

"What happened?" I question.

"I was with some friends, we were on our way to Seattle for a weekend away; I'd never been anywhere without my parents. Phoebe and Paige we're my cousins, Phoebe was nineteen, Paige sixteen. Shelly was my best-friend, fifteen just like me and Becky was our other friend, fourteen" she begins, her head down as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Phoebe was driving, we were singing along to the radio. It was like... seven I think, but it was dark already. Phee was always a careful driver, she was great. Anyway, something ran out onto the road... Phee swerved not to hit it but the lights on the side of the road weren't working properly and we swerved the wrong way" she explains. "We went over a cliff and fell to the rocks..."

"Becky and I got out... Shelly was beheaded... she had her head out the window, laughing and screaming as we were driving and so when we went over the cliff..." she shrugs. "Paige was in the front with Phee, they both died instantly. I passed out on the side of the cliff... blood loss... Becky managed to ring for her before she collapsed."

"She died in hospital, bleed on the brain that couldn't be repaired. I had shards of glass in my eyes, there was nothing they could do. They thought I wouldn't be able to walk, I broke something in my leg but it healed really quickly though, they thought it was strange" she sighs. "I was let out a week or two later and then I got Ollie."

"We don't have contact with my aunt and uncle any more, we only speak to my grandparents" she explains. "They think its was my fault, because I was the only survivor. Abigail Sinclair, alone and lost."

"You're not alone Abbie, I'm here" I lean forward, slowly putting my lips to hers.

What she had gone through, that was amazing, unbelievable. For a sixteen year old girl to lose her friends, family and sight all in one night, and still be as strong as she is now... its incredible. I probably would be stuck in self pity, feeling sorry for myself because of my loses. Not Abbie though, she was brave and fought on, like the champ she is.

"My friends lost their lives and look at me, sitting here crying because of stress, its pathetic" she laughs humourlessly.

"Pathetic? Abbie, you are the furthest thing from pathetic I have ever known. You are strong, beautiful, smart... purely amazing" I tell her. "Don't you dare ever think otherwise."

"Paul..." she breathes before reaching for my face and slowly leaning forward.

She presses her lips to mine, stealing my breath away. She kissed me. I could never get tired of her lips up against mine, I couldn't get tired of anything to do with her. Just watching her would keep entertained for hundreds of years. I suppose that's what love does...

**I know its the shortest chapter we're had but that's because of the information overload. Please let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget: I need name suggestions and pics of potential characters for my future stories :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! I know its early but oh well. Has anyone else been watching Xfactor (UK)? Luke Friend is just amazing - I'm such a Friendie XD. So, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. You're lucky you got it, I was nearly to annoyed to write ... whoops. **

**I wrote a one-shot for Foxface from the Hunger Games a while a go and just posted it. If you could read and review that after reading this, that would be great. Thanks and enjoy**

"It wasn't his fault" I hear a voice insist.

"So she hangs out with him and boom! She has a breakdown? He's done something, Hayley, she was fine until he came along" another voice argues.

"Dad, that's bullshit. He's the best thing that's happened to her" Hayley says. "Have you seen them together, seen how he treats her? He's so protective, so caring. Heck, even I would go for him... but yeah, he's not my type."

"Don't you use that language with me, young lady. I'm not having this conversation, Hayley, get in the house" dad orders.

"Daddy" I mumble, curling into the chest of whoever is holding me.

"I suggest you go home" dad says. "I don't want you near my daughter until I see fit."

"But Sir, I didn't touch her, I swear" a new, male voice says. "She told me about the accident... she got upset and then fell asleep and then I brought her home. I swear I didn't hurt her."

"Mr Lahote, I suggest you leave before I call the police" dad threatens.

"No, daddy, no" I pull at my dad's top. "He's okay."

"I've heard the things you've been trying to keep secret, Lahote, and I will not have you near my daughter. You obviously now know what's she's been through, I don't want you to add any more trouble into her life. Now, leave" dad orders.

"There all lies, Bee knows that" Paul insists. "I'll go... I _will_ see her tomorrow though."

I hear the crunching of his footsteps as he walks away. Dad stands watching him for a moment before turning and carrying me into the house. He goes up the stairs and into my room, gently putting me down on my bed. I feel him undoing the laces of my shoes, pulling them off but leaving my socks on.

"I don't want you seeing that boy any more, Abigail" dad starts, interrupting the silence. "He's no good, a trouble maker. The thing's he's done with other girls... I don't want you to be with someone like that."

"No, dad, no. Paul has been nothing but kind to me. He helped me find my way around the school, introduced me to people which allowed me to make friends, saved Ollie and I from being attacked, held me and comforted me while I cried... The things you've heard, they're lies" I shake my head.

"How do you know their lies? Did he tell you?" he asks. I nod, opening my mouth to speak, but dad continues. "Have you ever thought that he could be lying to you Abigail, lying so he could have sex with you? I don't mean to sound horrible sweetheart, but why would Paul Lahote go with a blind girl? Surely it would make him seem uncool."

"Thanks dad, that's real nice of you" I laugh humourlessly. "Get out, I can finish getting changed myself; Hayley will be finished in the bathroom in a minute if I need her."

"Abbie..." he tries.

"Go" I say. "Why would a grown man want to help a blind girl when he could easily be out with his wife?"

"Don't be like that, Abbie, I didn't mean it that way" dad apologises. "I'm sorry."

"Can you just go?! Its not like you have anything to worry about. You've scared Paul off, he won't be coming back again. And, like you said, what guy would want a blind girl?"

Dad sighs but he gets off the bed and walks out of my room. I hear him shout something to mom before the front door slams and the car starts up. He's going out on a sulk again. Whenever he fights with someone, he gets in his car and just drives. He drove all the way to Florida once, he was gone for eleven days.

In a way, dad was right. Paul could be lying to me about the rumours, could be lying just to have sex with me. That doesn't sound right though. Being blind, I notice things other people don't. When someone lies, their voice changes a little. Paul's voice didn't change at all when he told me the rumours were all lies.

But then there's the question of why Paul's with me. I'm a blind girl, not exactly a trophy girlfriend. I know what Paul looks like, thanks to my memories and when I touched his face. He's good looking, one of the best I think, and he could have any girl; yet he's with me. Why is that though? Is it for sex? Is it a game, some kind of bet he's made with a friend? I really hope is none of them, I really hope he's with me because he truly wants to be.

"Do you want me to call him?" Hayley asks as I hear her walk into our room.

"You don't even have his number" I sniffle, taking her hand when I feel the bed dip down with her weight.

"No, but I have Seth's" I could hear the smile.

"Oh, get you" I chuckle. "How's it going with him?"

"Okay" she sighs. "He asked me out on a date..."

"Oh my god! Really?! What did you say?" I ask excitedly. "Why am I even asking, of course you said yes! Where are you going? When are you going?"

"I don't know, he just said to dress warmly" she replies. "Its next Saturday, all day. I'm actually a little nervous, I really like him and I don't want to mess up. It'd be a little emba-"

She stops talking. My eyebrows pull down but then I hear it too. There's a light tapping, like something going against the window. Hayley gets off the bed, her footsteps light as she makes her way towards the window. I go to call out for her to come back but, guessing what I'm about to do, she shushes me. She grabs hold of the window and pulls it open.

"Oh, you idiot" Hayley sighs with relief. "You scared me to death. Get in."

"Thanks babe" Paul says, coming inside. "Abs, you okay?"

"I'm fine" I assure him with a nod, accepting his hug.

"Paul, have you seen Seth? He was meant to call me ten minutes ago" Hayley asks.

"Go outside" he replies.

"You can't kick me out of my own room, you idiot!" she snaps.

"Hayley, how can you be so thick" I laugh. "He's outside."

She's silent for a few minutes. "Oh..."

She stomps from the room, pausing at the door to throw something at us, which Paul catches. We lay on the bed, me in Paul's arms, laughing at her as she goes. I can't believe she couldn't work it out, it was quite simple. Paul wouldn't make Hayley leave her own room, so there could only be one reason why he said that.

"Sorry about my dad" I whisper after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Its okay" he assures me, kissing the top of my head. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He's gone out... we got in a fight" I sigh, shaking my head. "Paul... why are you dating me? I mean, you could have any girl you want and yet you stick with me; the blind girl."

"Because you're the girl I want. You kind, funny, sweet, caring, beautiful, perfect" he counts off, kissing me with every word. "Do I need to continue?"

"Yes" I tell him, pushing myself up so I can kiss him.

He laughs, wrapping his hands around my waist and holding me tightly to him. I push myself up, sitting on his lap with my arms around his neck. My fingers bury themselves in his hair, holding him to me. His tongue traces along my bottom lip before pushing into my mouth, causing me to let out a low moan.

Paul's hands gently squeeze my waist before his fingers make their way to my stomach, under my top. He moves his lips to my neck as his hands travel upwards, making me gasp as his fingers touch my thin bra. He takes his lips off me, lifting my arms up and removing my top. Before I'm given a chance to shiver from the cold, Paul wraps his arms around me, turning so my back is pressed against the bed.

Paul hovers over me as he kisses my neck, yet I can still feeling his pressing himself, and his other... _self_... against me. I keep one of my hands tangled in his hair, the other spread across his naked back. He kisses down my neck and chest, kissing over my right boob. My heart beats fast, my breath coming quickly. What's happening?

"Paul, wait, stop" I manage to say.

He stops immediately, pulling away. "What's wrong?"

"Are... are...are you with me just for sex?" there, I said it.

"What?! No!" he replies. "I love you Abbie, I really do. If this... if you didn't want to then you should just say. I didn't mean to push you."

"No, no, its fine" I assure him. "I just... I just don't want you to use me."

"Abbie, I would never use you, I swear on my life" Paul promises. "I love you."

"I love you too" I smile.

Then my cheeks heat up as I realise that he's seeing me in only my bra and jeans. No boy has seen me like this before. I sit up, bring my knees to my chest in an attempt to hide myself. Paul laughs, pulling my legs back down before his lips touch mine again.

"Don't try to hide yourself, Bee, you're beautiful" he tells me. "And you always will be."

"You went be saying that once I'm old and grey" I chuckle. "My eyes are already half-way there."

"I will. Everyday I will tell you just how beautiful you are" he kisses me, pulling me into his arms. "Everyday for the rest of your life."

"Paul... can we wait?" I ask him.

"Of course" he replies, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you" I whisper after a few seconds, relaxing into his embrace.

**Everyone who reviews has a chance of getting a sneak preview of the first chapter of either Hayley's story or the first chapter for my new series. All you need to do is leave a review for this chapter and say which one you would prefer: Hayley or completely new.**

**Also, I need those names and pictures. Remember: the photo helps me describe the person. They don't have to be insanely pretty or anything. Just put the link of who you would like the character to look like. **

**Thanks, I love you guys! :D**


End file.
